Epithelio-Mesenchymal Transition (EMT) has been long recognized as an essential, highly regulated, and often employed mechanism in embryological development, used whenever epithelial cells need to translocate. Many eminent embryologists work in this well-established area. Early indications over the past 2 decades that EMT may also play an important role in carcinoma metastasis have recently matured, with high-level reports documenting the progression-like consequences of EMT in various cancer systems. This has heralded a growing acceptance of EMT in the cancer field, overcoming initial skepticism. Similarly, the role of EMT in other pathologies, including renal fibrosis and cataracts, is becoming clear. However, much is still to be learned about the regulation, roles, and critical targetable features of EMT. Many of the approaches developed and refined for carcinoma research can also be well-utilized by developmental biologists and pathologists in their EMT studies, and vice versa. In particular, acknowledgment of the critical role of microenvironmental cues in regulating both carcinoma and developmental EMT pave the way for the prioritization of studies in this area. Facilitated interaction between developmental and cancer biologists and pathologists is essential to maximize the impact and benefit of the combined wisdom accumulated in these domains. The proposed meeting is groundbreaking in that it aims to do just that. An outstanding International Organizing Committee has been recruited for this timely meeting, an attractive and isolated venue has been chosen, dates set, and sponsorship requests initiated. Karger, who published 2 issues of Acta Anat. on this topic several years ago, has agreed to publish the proceedings. The meeting will feature 3 solid days of symposia, an afternoon devoted to roundtable discussion group, and two other integration sessions. Gender balance has been prioritized and largely achieved, and a number of talks will be selected from submitted abstracts where emphasis again will be placed on women and minorities. Our goal is for this conference to bring together a diverse international group of academic and industrial scientists with interests ranging from basic molecular, cellular and physiological mechanisms of EMT action, to physician-scientists interested in EMTs as therapeutic targets. The relatively small size, focused Scientific Sessions, and continuous Poster Session combine to provide an exciting forum for the exchange of ideas and to provide extensive opportunities for participation by a diverse group of scientists interested in EMTs in cancer, development, and a host of pathologies. We request NIH support primarily for travel for emerging USA scientists in this area, and to support the travel of two more senior, distinguished US speakers to ensure that the most relevant and up-to-date information is featured at this pivotal and highly influential meeting.